


Berlin, 1932. Sunset.

by nicelytousled (dtbird)



Series: Bird Makes Old Guard Art [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, i cannot wait for april 21st, i never know how to tag my art, i think this it's my best tog fanart so far i really enjoyed making it, idk the inherent homoeroticism of smoking a cigarette after sex, nicky's goatee deserves rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtbird/pseuds/nicelytousled
Summary: Art inspired by the new Tales Through Time cover!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Bird Makes Old Guard Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858030
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Berlin, 1932. Sunset.

**View on my[Tumblr](https://nicelytousled.tumblr.com/post/641140545779056640/berlin-1932-sunset)**

****


End file.
